poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Roary the Racing Car: A Grand Adventure
Roary the Racing Car: A Grand Adventure is a new movie. Summary Roary and friends embark on a big adventure to catch some criminal cars after they kidnap Loada. Plot Through a voiceover, mechanic Big Chris (voiced by Peter Kay) introduces the Silver Hatch race team, describes their personalities and recaps how the cars' transport truck, Loada, made the town of Silver Hatch famous through his love of the racing sport. When their owners leave home for a basketball game, the cars get into trouble with their sitter, Mrs Niggles, by playing with balls of wool and eating a blueberry pie. This prompts their owners to finally send the cars off to new owners. Meanwhile, Selkirk Tander (Holmes Osborne) tries to impress Mr. Livingston's (Steve Makaj) son, Bartleby Livingston by showing him a female monster truck named Macey for his birthday, but Bartleby wanted a vehicle he can play with. He wants the Big Truck (Loada) because Loada can race like a real champion. Mr. Livingston offers $500,000 if Selkirk can get Loada. Selkirk then sends his nephew Grim and assistant Denning to capture Loada. At Silver Hatch, Marsha and Farmer Green collect every boy and girl's profile sheets and photos. After deciding which children who would make good owners, the family decides to call them the next day. Grim and Denning arrive at Loada's home, only to see Loada driving of, so, knowing it's too late at night to go after him, they decide to spend the night there and follow him in the morning. The next morning, the carss decide to run away. Grim and Denning follow them, and manage to catch FB by luring him with a trail of rubbish. The other cars go and find FB; they are captured as well and used as bait to catch Loada. Loada manages to free the cars but Denning traps him with a net. Denning and Grim put Loada in the truck, while the cars chase after them. In wine country, Selkirk is pleased that Denning and Grim captured Loada so he can have him transport cars and sell them for money. When Grim explains that Loada can already transport racing cars and Denning let them get away, Selkirk tells them to lock the truck in the wine cellar and go and capture the cars and threatens that if they don't catch the cars, they will be flattened by Macey. Selkirk also replaces Grim as the leader of the mission to capture the cars. Grim and Denning go back to Loada's home to capture the cars but no luck. The cars have sniffed their way to the drive-in, where Grim and Denning are watching 101 Dalmatians. The cars find their way to the projection room and drive right in front of the projector, their shadows attracting Denning and Grim's attention. Grim and Denning catch up to the cars, chasing them to a farm. The cars meet Ernest the tractor and Belinda the mud truck, who help the cars escape from Grim and Denning. The cars lure Grim and Denning into a stable and escape through a small hole as Ernest locks Grim and Denning in. The Buddies go through the forest then meet the Wolf who leads them to wine country. A skunk's spray enables Big Chris to smell again, so he calls Marsha and Farmer Green and they go off to find the cars. Loada manages to escape to find the cars. FB falls into a hole, which Loada dug, forcing the cars to help. Marsha and Farmer Green are led by Big Chris through the same farm that the cars went through. Marsha and Farmer Green are ecstatic and overjoyed at finding Grim and Denning being held prisoners by Ernest the tractor, and immediately depart to report them and turn them in to the authorities over Grim and Denning's protests. Bartleby and his father come to collect the truck but instead find the cars. Bartleby and his father then put the cars in a limousine, when Marsha, Farmer Green and Loada come to rescue the cars. FB falls into one of the wine containers and gets drunk. Bartleby catches FB but is caught by Big Chris. Marsha, Farmer Green, and the vehicles release barrels towards Selkirk and Mr. Livingston; the barrels break the wine container. Selkirk and Mr. Livingston fall in, as the container cracks open. Washing out of the container, PC Pete arrives to arrest Selkirk, Denning, and Grim. The cars apologize to Loada; they understand and say they're ready for their new owners. FB decides to stay with Bartleby because he needs a friend. The cars are introduced to their new families and end up enjoying their new lives.The film ends with Loada, Drifter, FB, Cici, Tin Top, Roary and Maxi, Big Chris and Calvin the Quad bike honking to show how they are still family, despite their distance. Trivia *It is based on "Air Buddies". * * Transcript *Roary the Racing Car: A Grand Adventure/Transcript Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer